9Grandma
by Snow22
Summary: Who is this young new stitchpunk that the elderly 0 finds one evening just as she awakens from a nightmare?


0 saw before in a dream, flashing. Lights surrounded her, as she gasped looking for anything to grasp onto. A giant red eye stood behind her, following her as she ran in the darkness.

"Wake up…" a small voice whispered as horrors unfolded in her unholy nightmares.

She fought with tooth and nail against the dark figures, but found herself struggling. Once more her body was becoming ripped apart by the Beasts.

"Please, wake up. Y-Your sh-shaking."

As 0 lie in the darkness, green figures swirled above her head, forming sad expressions and mournful cries. 0 was weeping, trying to ask for help but no words could come from her broken body.

"PLEASE!"

The voice this time was so loud that 0 sprung awake from her terrible nightmares. Her vision cleared, blinking optics a few times to get a clear area sweep. She had been lying in the dirt of the library gardens, where she was banished to by 1 so very long ago. Now that the rains had began to fall more frequently life was beginning to restore itself. Color-filled flowers lined each pathway, the irrigation tunnels were sparkling with the moon and stars. But it was the voice which made her stand up and look around. As she scanned the horizon, she felt a small tugging. The same voice told her in a softer tone, "Uhm, I-I'm down here."

Immediately she stared down and was surprised to see a very small, pale stitchpunk looking up at her with huge, sweet eyes that blinked behind the glass. She was rubbing one foot in the dirt, smiling as she placed her hands behind her back. "I-I noticed you out here all by yourself. Are you lost too?"

0 smiled warmly and stooped down, "No. But why are you lost?"

"Mama and papa. They weren't there when I woke up. So, I wanted to go look for them like a b-brave girl would do. Like m-mama would want me to do. She's v-v-very b-brave."

0 was curious so stood on her toes to view the small doll's back. A shape similar to an "n" was on the back, curved differently towards the tips. She cocked her head as the new little one patted her cheek. She used her fingers to feel the crevice of the scar upon the left one, blinking slowly, "What's this from?"

"When I was younger I was almost ripped apart by a Beast."

"A B-B-Beast?" She shouted, holding onto the elderly stitchpunk's leg immediately. "They s-scare me. Don't let them get me p-please."

0 felt her maternal instincts kick in and held the small child within her grasp. "Oh, don't worry dearie! Things will be okay. 0 is here to help you."

"Z-Z-Zero? That's your n-name?" She asked, shivering slightly. 0 nodded and gave a warm beam. "And what is your name?"

"I-I-I'm Pi. N-Never-ending." She mimicked the circle on 0's back and cocked her head, "W-What are you s-supposed to do? I-I mean dad saved us and…"

"I am a healer." She chuckled and pointed at the stalk of the plant. "I grow things within my garden to rejoice life, the soul within us reflects in these flowers."

Pi's mouth was open wide, optics growing at the tall and new gren objects. There were so many colors, she giggled as she felt the fuzzy tips of a marigold nearby as 0 lifted her up. She cradled Pi within her arms, continuing to explain. "When I first got here, it was a very long time ago. 1 was still young and full of all sorts of hope back then. And 2 and I, well, we fell in love." She showed the makeshift ring upon her finger and Pi examined it curiously. They stopped and stared at the water flowing like rivers in the irrigation canal. "We build this place together. But after a fight with 1, I was banished and could not help anymore. I was very distraught. Do you know 5?"

"Y-Yeah. He's daddy's best friend."

0 smiled. So 9 was her "father"… "Yes him! Well to me, he and your father are like sons to me and 2."

"Oh that's…that means you're my-my…" The word was just on the tip of her tongue as she stuggled to remove it from her body.

0 warmly smiled as she whispered the word, "I am your grandmother. You can call me Grandma."

"G-G-Grandma." Pi repeated, feeling a bit of warm tingly sensation in her body when she pronounced it. She adjusted herself in 0's grip and felt her face once more, "C-Can you tell m-me more about what happened?"

"Really?" She was so confused. Most the time, the others did not want to hear her stories. But Pi just nodded and smiled widely.

0 continued then, with a sense of pride, "Well before I was sent here alone, before the twins were created I was in a grand mission with 1 and 2 to shut down a giant robot. We succeeded but not without a price to pay. A few days later, a lackey working for that machine came after us. The Cat Beast."

The words made Pi whimper but she calmed down as 0 rocked her back and forth slightly. "It's alright, young one. It is gone now. But back in those days it was a daring threat. It came after me, the only female at the time. I was ready to fight it with the knife 2 had forged for me but it was too fast. It snatched me in its jaws, dragging me to the Factory across the Emptiness and dropped me like trash. 1 and 2 came after quickly just as the Beast was beginning its…well rampage. It was so cross with me that it tore me apart."

Pi stared at the many stitching along her body, curiously feeling them individually. "2 managed to fix me all up before I awoke from my state of slumber. After that we announced oue love to each other and tried to maintain a family."

"Family…" Pi said, sighing happily with a tired yawn. "You're r-really b-b-brave too g-grandma."

0 could not help but to revel in this word, something she had not heard for a very long time. "I guess I am."

As if in a strange dream, words began to echo across the flower-filled areas of dirt. It was two voices, faint at first. Pi sat up in 0's grasp and listened closely. Her name was being called. She flopped onto the dirt and grasped 0's hand, "Come on g-grandma. I-I think momma and daddy are l-looking for me."

0 agreed and the two ran up the steps to the Library, seeing the concaved roof and the detailed door handles. They jumped over the scattered books, climbing small steps they couldn't overcome as the voices became cleared. And there was 9 and 7 at the entranceway, their bodies shadowed by the rising sun. Pi could do nothing but smile and let go of 0's strong grip.

The three all rejoiced at seeing one another, even letting 0 into the equation. Hugs and kisses were thrown about both the elder and the young. Neither had been seen in so long, the family was together. 3 and 4 stepped from behind 7 and 9, joining in the celebration. Flashes came from their eyes, not like things of 0's nightmares but of lights for new hope.

"Welcome back, you two." 7 told in her always lovely voice. She patted 0's back and gave a wide smirk, "Thank you, mom"

"No, you should thank your helped me wake up from terrible nightmares. What a caring thing to do. But I shouldn't be surprise. After all," 0 stared lovingly down at Pi. Even though the two had just met, a spark of love and care had already been set aflame. She picked the small stitchpunk up, setting her upon a shoulder, "She is my granddaughter."


End file.
